


mischief maker

by pleasurific



Series: temptation [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Derek Is Sixteen, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotacon, Stiles is nine, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: Sure, they have toys. Stiles isn’t supposed to play with them without Derek’s supervision though.





	mischief maker

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE FIC**  
>  (if you're here to hate, you'll be reported and ignored)
> 
> Part of a series. If you'd like context, you should read from the start.

Derek likes to think that he doesn't indulge Stiles's whims often. That he's careful and doesn't let Stiles do everything he wants, whenever he wants. 

The truth is that he's all too easily swayed by the boy's big brown eyes and pleas, by the scent of him and the temptation. He's not about to say it out loud, but he'd do anything for Stiles if he needed to. That's how he gets himself into moments like this. 

He can hear the rustling upstairs, the movements that are meant to be stealthy and quiet -- they would be to a human, but Derek's hearing picks up more than Stiles knows -- and he can't help but listen in. When John left for the night shift, Stiles was already sleeping, though not in his own room but in Derek's bed. He'd fallen asleep surprisingly early, while watching a movie that Derek set up on the portable DVD played he'd gotten from Talia a while ago. It survived the fire only because it had been in Derek's car at the time. Once Stiles was safely snoozing, Derek went downstairs to talk to John and then, once John left, to work on his homework. That was an hour ago and now Stiles is apparently wide awake again. 

Derek’s focus is shot the moment he hears the familiar sound of a moan from his room. He imagines Stiles on the bed, touching himself the way Derek taught him to, his small hands roaming over pale skin. On a reflex, Derek's cock immediately hardens in his sweatpants but he ignores it for now and tunes in closer into the sounds he can hear from upstairs. 

Then he hears a buzz. It's quiet, so he knows it's not the remote control egg but instead the narrow vibrator. Stiles is not supposed to play with the toys without Derek there. That's reason enough for Derek to pretend that he's checking on him, to walk in and catch him in the act, remind Stiles of the rules they have. But Derek is curious about what Stiles is going to do, so he stays put and listens as the buzzing continues and the moans intensify. They're still too quiet to be heard by a human so Derek knows that Stiles is trying to muffle them, but they're enough to make Derek's cock throb. 

There's a click in a moment of silence -- the cap of the lube opening -- and then a squelch. Derek's imagination doesn't need the help, he can easily picture Stiles's thin fingers slicked up and sliding over his cocklet and down to his balls, then slipping behind them and over his tiny and tight pucker. Derek was the one to show him how to touch himself just right, guided Stiles's fingers until the boy managed on his own. He closes his eyes now and brings up the memory of one of the times when he watched Stiles like that, skinny legs spread over Derek's bed, hand between them and back arching as he fingered his hole. 

The buzzing in the background continues for a while and Derek imagines Stiles running the toy over his skin, letting the vibrations add to the fun he's obviously having. But then it stops. 

It's only silent for a moment and when it reaches Derek's ears again, it's a whole new shock to Derek's system. The sound is muffled, quieter, making it very clear that the toy is no longer against Stiles's skin but inside him. It's also accompanied by a loud and bitten off whimper and a gasp. It's not something that they did before, using the vibe in Stiles's tiny hole, because Derek thought it would be too much for now. They played with the plugs and with the vibrator while it was turned off, but Derek realizes that Stiles must have been curious about the sensations like this. 

When one more louder moan sounds through the house, Derek can't stay in place anymore. His cock is rock hard in his pants as he makes his way up the stairs, shuddering as the sounds get louder with every step towards the room. There's a wet patch on the dark fabric of his sweatpants by the time he reaches the door and quietly opens it, then his cock throbs almost painfully at the sight that greets him. 

Stiles is on his back, legs spread wide and one arm across his mouth as he moans into his wrist, his other hand wrapped around his hard cocklet. The vibrator is about halfway inside his hole and propped against the bed just enough that Stiles is essentially fucking himself on it with every move of his body. 

For a moment, Derek is torn between wanting to watch and the urge to step up and touch Stiles. He can't hold back the whine that rises in his chest though and it's loud enough to get Stiles's attention.

"Der!"

Stiles's eyes are wide as he realizes that Derek's in the room, almost panicky, but still glazed over as his fingers tighten around his cocklet and the vibrator continues buzzing.

"You're being very naughty, baby," Derek says, feeling his voice's roughness as he speaks. "Did you forget you weren't supposed to play without me here?"

Stiles's eyes widen more and he manages to shake his head.

"So you didn't forget but you chose to go against the rules?" 

Stiles's arm falls to the side and he bites his lip as he looks at Derek with what's probably supposed to be a bashful look with a side of apology and innocence. It's the kind of look that normally destroys Derek's composure and resolve. 

"So? Does it feel good?" Derek asks, lifting an eyebrow.

Stiles nods and shudders when that makes his whole body move and jostle the vibrator that's still buzzing in his hole. Derek slides a hand into the waistband of his pants and tugs them down, pulling his cock out, palming it as he lets his eyes roam over Stiles's body for a while. The boy never stops moving, each roll of his hips punching a gasp out of his mouth. He's staring at Derek's cock and his tiny pink tongue darts out and slides over his lips, the sight sending a jolt out arousal through Derek's body. 

"You still shouldn't have done this, baby," Derek says quietly when he moves toward the bed and then on top of it, right between Stiles's spread knees. 

One hand pumping his cock without pausing, Derek reaches down to the toy in Stiles's hole and he runs a finger over the stretched rim. Stiles arches off the bed and clenches around the vibrator, his fist tight around his cocklet as it spurts a few drops of come over his fingers. Derek trips over the edge right after, his own come shooting all over Stiles's body as he shudders through his orgasm. 

Stiles hums as he starts coming down, still trembling when Derek slides the vibrator out and turns it off. Then he brings his come-covered fingers to his pink lips and sucks the combined slick off, his brown eyes dancing with amusement. 

Derek sighs, knowing that he's lost this round. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic) and [Dreamwidth](https://pleasurific.dreamwidth.org/) these days. But my [tumblr](https://pleasurific.tumblr.com/) is no longer nsfw-locked, so I'm there too.


End file.
